guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Priest of Sorrows
I seem to remember their resurect being called resurrect, having resurrect's icon, but being a monster skill, not the same as the gargoyle monster skill resurrect though. Can someone check this if they're going into the furnace at any time 16:03, 30 March 2006 (CST) :I recall it was the spell Resurrect. --Karlos 16:11, 30 March 2006 (CST) :: Nope, I have the screenshots, it has the same name and icon but the description says "resurrect ally (monster only skill)" or something. The screenshots are on my other PC unfortunantly 22:49, 31 March 2006 (CST) :: Rebel Spirit Keeper, they use it too, and the regular dredge monks 22:58, 31 March 2006 (CST) :: I was farming all night last night in SF and Priest of Sorrows' used the monk skill Resurrect. I know this because I kept interrupting it everytime they tried it. Have the same experience everytime in SF, although I try to stay away from Dredge and never actually see many Dredge Shamans. If I do, they are the first ones to go down to get rid of their maintained enchantments. You'd have to drag me into the Forest where the Dredge Spirit Keepers are. Had too many bad experiences in there. :^) --Gares Redstorm 00:08, 1 April 2006 (CST) :::Skuld, you'll have to come out of Iron Mines and come up with the documents. :) --Karlos 15:00, 1 April 2006 (CST) :::: Talk:Resurrect#New Resurrect, it's in cantha too, i'm not imagining things =P Skuld 11:19, 23 April 2006 (CDT) :: Went in to do Orozar, and yes, while one could interrupt their Resurrect spell, which uses the old 8 second 0 recharge version, they would immediately recast it. Unfortunately all I had was Power Drain (I was monking), but the Priests clearly use the pre-Factions version of Resurrect. ~'Seef II' 22:26, 21 November 2006 (CST) :::Funny when you daze them and they keep trying to cast it over and over constantly. Would be even funnier had I brought Frustration too.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 08:34, 22 November 2006 (CST) And now the version of resurrect the skill list links to has been "corrected" back to linking to what the notes and above comments say is the wrong version. Heelz says they use the monk version now; can anyone confirm? (Incidentally Heelz, reverting other people's edits should IMO usually be explained on the talk page.) Issa Dabir 06:36, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :Some months ago, I noticed they had the 'classic' Resurrect, with an 8 second activation and 0 recharge. --Kale Ironfist 06:52, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Distracting Shot Whatever resurrect skill these guys have, has anyone noticed that while Distracting Shot will interrupt it, there is no additional recharge time tacked on and they able to cast it again immediately? BigAstro 16:11, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :Yes, I noticed too. As Distracting Shot will add the delay to any skill interrupted this leads me to believe that this is not a skill but some kind of ability inherent to the creature.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:44, 7 November 2006 (CST)